


Forced Heir

by Kara-Anne Laurel (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, KaraMel, Mon-El/Kara Danvers - Freeform, kara and winn friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kara-Anne%20Laurel
Summary: Kara, Alex, Mon-El, and Lena are abducted by the Dominators. The Dominator race has given up on attacking Earth, they just want an all-powerful being. Unfortunately, the last Kryptonians have been taught justice and truth and morals. Their fix? Raise a Kryptonian from scratch.





	1. Chapter 1

“We have located Mon-El of Daxam, Master.”   
“Has he formed any bonds on the planet?”  
“One of consequence: Kara Zor-El of Krypton.”   
“A Daxamite and a Kryptonian? This will be a very efficient mission.” 

*** 

Kara sighed, opening the door to her apartment. It was getting late, marking the end of a long workweek. Snapper had made it his mission in life to challenge her. Luckily, Mon-El would be over soon for a date night. 

The evening was quiet, but darkness swarmed the room. Supergirl walked over to her coffee table, looking around as she set down her handbag. A large blast of light blacked her out, darkness taking over once again. The owner of the alien gun retreated into her bedroom, waiting for her boyfriend.

*** 

A ridiculous grin was plastered on Mon-El’s face as he knocked on her door. Flowers and a bottle of wine occupied his hand, inhibiting his ability to knock. When she didn’t answer, Mon-El tried the doorknob. 

The door was open, worrying him. Kara always closed her door. When he didn’t see her when he first opened the door, Mon-El pulled the door closed behind him. He set the wine and flowers on the table before looking around.   
“Kara?”

A sound in the corner of the dining room drew him away from the bedroom. He ran towards the small groan, fearing the worst had happened to her. Mon-El’s mind was swarmed with terrorizing ideas as he saw her lying there. 

Kneeling beside her, the Daxamite pulled her head up. He smiled, seeing her eyes flutter open. Kara grinned back, trying to move. She saw the Dominator before him, moving her lips to warn him.   
“Mon-El… behind you.”   
He turned, just as the weapon was fired upon the two. Darkness took Kara for the second time that evening. 

***

Mon-El woke up the next morning with a gargantuan headache. It felt as though a billion Kryptonians were attempting to exit his mind with lead body armor. Scratch that, lead bullets and body armor. 

Pulling his head up, Mon-El saw Kara beside him. Her glasses were gone; revealing her closed, blue eyes. She was so peaceful as she lay there, unconscious. He just had no idea how they got there. 

Looking around, the Daxamite realized he had no idea where he was. The walls were white with a sliver etched into them. White comforter was spread across the bed, white pillows behind him. The glass windows were uncovered, letting morning light into the room. 

The only problem was that the windows weren’t letting in morning light. Light was entering the room, from Earth’s yellow sun, but he wasn’t on Earth. Mon-El was in space; in a spaceship; in a very fancy dungeon, with his girlfriend beside him. 

The door opened, a Dominator entering slowly. The aliens made eye contact, barely. He spoke to Mon-El in his native tongue. A fire burned behind Mon-El’s eyes as the two conversed.   
“Oh good, you are awake.”  
“Where are we? Why are we here?”  
“Patience, dear one. Your lovely mate needs to awaken before we inform you of our intentions.” 

The creature left, saying nothing more. Mon-El groaned in frustration, waking Kara. Her eyes fluttered open, rubbing her face. The blonde looked beautiful, waking in the morning. She had hair strung about, yet looked amazing.   
“Mon-El?” She asked, sitting up. “What? Where are we?” He blushed.   
“Uh, aboard a spaceship going Rao knows where.”   
“What?!” Kara leapt from the bed and to the window. “No!” 

***

Alex struggled in her bindings. It was a strong cloth, holding her arms to her back firmly, but she had managed to pull the blindfold off. She say a head of raven hair beside her, lying more still than she. The lipstick gave away the person’s identity.   
“Lena?” The agent asked, getting a nod in return. “Do you know where we are?”   
“No. Who are you?”   
“Agent Danvers. We have met.” Alex replied. 

The door opened, a creature stepping in and pulling Lena to her feet. The DEO didn’t struggle, going willingly. Lena had clearly been a bargaining tool before. Her confidence was unshakeable. Alex stayed silent as her friend was led from the cell, following Lena’s example. 

*** 

Lena’s blindfold was removed, ripped from her face. She sat in a laboratory, surrounded by the Dominator women in coats. One took interest in her, stepping over to speak to her.   
“I don’t think you need those cuffs.” Lena flashed a grateful smile as the woman removed her bindings.   
“Thank-you.”   
“Of course. My name is Babae. Despite what you probably believe, we are not here to harm anyone.” The two stood side by side, watching the others work.   
“So what are you doing, Babae?”   
“We are trying to save an alien species by combining its cells with that of a distant relative.”   
“Why do you need me?” Lena asked, watching the advanced machinery working.   
“We need someone to help us. The ship was a gift, but we have no idea how to operate the machinery.” Babae smiled.   
“That is a challenge. How can I help?”   
“Well, the writing is in Kryptonese. You were said to have been the friendliest, Kryptonese-speaking human.” Lena smiled.   
“Why, thank-you. I think it will be easier with some help.”   
“The paper work is on your desk.”   
“I get a desk?”   
“Yeah, an exact replica of that in your earth office.” Lena grinned, following her friend from the room. 

***

Alex looked around, spotting a camera. It was secured to the ceiling, taking a full circle image of the room. Someone had to be watching. That is what a camera is for, right?

Standing on shaky legs, Alex calmed her breathing as she had many times before. Just as she touched her fingertip to the glass, the door opened. A female Dominator stepped inside, her white lab coat swaying with her. 

***

Lena sifted through the paper work, picking up some of the papers at the back. It was a large stack, mostly Kryptonian writing with a few papers in another language. One document caught her eye. The writing was not in Kryptonian, but she was able to figure out a few of the characters.   
PROJE** HEIR  
KA** ZOR-** OF KRYPTON, MON** OF ***AM.   
EARTH NAMES:   
K*** ****RS --- SUPERGI**  
MI*E MATTH*** --- VALOR  
(ALE* DAN**RS)  
WEAKNESSES:  
LE**  
KRYPTONI*E  
RED SU*  
H*MANI**  
LOV*  
EARTH COUPLE --- ONE YEAR TO **TURN  
HUMAN ASSIS*****   
LE** LUT*** --- FLUENT IN KRYPTONESE, CL*SE ** KRYPTONIAN, INTELLI****

Everything clicked as the CEO finished deciphering the note. It was Alex Danvers who was in the cell with her. Alex’s sister’s name was Kara. Kara Danvers, the sunny reporter with an abundance of cardigans, was Supergirl. She was here by force, to give up a child for an alien race. 

*** 

The same dominator reentered the bedchamber. Its claws sounded against the shiny white floors as it walked. Towels, a dress, and a monitor occupied its grip. Kara glared at it, not activating her heat vision, but threatening all the less.   
“Now we can begin.” It hissed, taking a seat next to the bed. “Please, have a seat.” Kara sat beside Mon-El, his arm protectively around her.   
“Whatever you want, we won’t do it.” The man said defiantly.   
“We know you are both heroes on your earth. We also have some people of great importance to you. You do what we say, they go free.” 

The monitor switched on, showing Alex and Lena. The two stood in a small cell, much too small to lay flat. It was dirty and unkempt. Alex fought the walls, pushing blindly with all of her might. Lena’s lipstick was smudged beneath her blindfold.   
“What do you want from us?” Kara asked, anger in her blue eyes.   
“You, Kara Zor-El, are a last member of the Kryptonian race. He is third in line for the Daxamite throne. We need one who joins both.” The two still looked confused. “We need an heir. We need a kid!” The alien almost screamed.   
“We would never do that for you.” Mon-El said, holding his ground.   
“Then the humans die.” It challenged.  
“We will. Just, don’t hurt them.” Kara shook on it, tears in her eyes.   
“Very good.”   
“Will I get to see my sister?” She inquired.   
“One of them must remain in the cell at all times, but one can leave.” It replied, a smirk on its face.   
“Can we see Alex now?” Kara asked, wanting to ensure the safety of her sister.   
“Of course. After your procedure.” 

Kara didn’t get a chance to protest as a she was grabbed from behind and her face covered with a cloth. Both arms were tied behind her back as the creature lifted her. Mon-El watched in terror as his girlfriend was dragged away. The woman turned to him, watching him flinch.   
“This was in your clothing. Our files indicate it is an Earthly custom to put a metal band on a loved one’s finger. You will still receive this opportunity.” He smiled, thankful for their kindness, as the ring was placed on the bed.   
“Don’t you need me to create an heir of both Daxam and Krypton?”   
“We already have your DNA sequence. It will be of no consequence if you would like to stay here. The human will be up before long.” He nodded, sitting still on the bed. 

*** 

She swore under her breath as a paper flew from the desk. Lena grabbed it, walking towards the door of her ‘office.’ The DNA samples were in the opposite room, if she could just sabotage them, Supergirl would be safe from whatever the aliens wanted to do to her. 

Luckily, no one was in the room as Lena moved the dial on the DNA chamber heating up to the red zone. It was one of the simpler pieces of technology, yet the aliens had clearly not mastered the art of moving a dial. 

Lena watched as the DNA implantation samples died. The protective coatings melted and shriveled up, destroying the small hairs and skin peelings inside. Kara was safe, for the time being. 

*** 

The procedure was a failure. Kara lay on the table for hours as sample after sample failed to implant. None of the DNA vessels would work, thanks to Lena. 

As the samples failed, the head Dominator scientist mumbled under her breath. She was clearly frustrated, watching her work fail. When another Dominator came into the room, Lena watched the color fade from the creature’s face.   
“I understand, but the body is not receiving the implantations. We need a new carrier.” The doctor argued.   
“We can’t set her free.” The other returned.   
“I will hold her for observation.” She said, looking down at the patient.   
“Very well.” 

***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kara smiled, watching the sky as she had everyday for four months. She brushed her hair off her shoulder, struggling to get herself ready for her date. The two were still aboard the Dominators’ ship. Since eighteen implantation trials had failed, thanks to Lena, Kara was just stayed on the ship until her captors would send her home. 

Tonight was their one and a half year anniversary. Mon-El was going to have dinner with Kara, dragging Alex along. He kept the ring in his pocket everyday. Tonight would be the night. With everything going on, the two needed the peace. 

Alex smirked, watching her sister mess with her hair. Kara was so worried about looking good for Mon-El, but Alex knew the truth. A short while ago, the agent had seen the ring. It was in the drawer when she was looking for a hair tie.   
“You know you can stop, right?” Alex teased.   
“But, Alex…” The blonde whinnied.   
“Kara. It is time for your date.”   
“Fine.” 

The blonde trudged out of the room, her blue dress flying ungracefully behind her as she bounced. It was almost identical to one her mother wore. Tonight that dress would get a new meaning. Kara would have a new meaning. 

Mon-El smiled as his favorite person came into the room. She looked beautiful.   
His heart skipped a beat, and he knew she would have been able hear it. Kara stood beside him, smiling back as he began to speak. 

“I know, you were expecting dinner and I will still give you food.” She laughed. “I just have something to say first. When I first met you, I tried to strangle you.” A chuckle escaped Alex. “As I got to know you, I liked you even more. You are an amazing, bright light. Through this entire debacle, it was you who kept me grounded. I never gave up hope with you by my side.” She smiled. “I would like you to always be by my side, and I, yours. We are an unstoppable team, Kara.” Mon-El pulled out the ring, watching her eyes the whole time. “Will you join souls - marry - me?” 

Tears flowed from Kara’s eyes as the two hugged, sharing a warm embrace. He was her home, no matter the planet. Mon-El slid the ring onto her finger as the two separated. The blonde pulled him back in for a kiss, holding his face. 

Somehow, the kiss managed to move the two into their bedchamber. 

Mon-El woke, the sun coming through the open window. He felt, in his bones, that today would be a good day. Everything added up to a good day in his mind; starting with the sunny mood he awoke in. Blonde hair was spread across the pillow, tangling and twisting as its owner turned over. 

Kara groaned, not feeling too well. A rush of nausea hit her as she attempted to sit up, forcing the blonde back down. Her face was pale, eyes slightly swollen with exhaustion.   
“Kara?” Mon-El asked, moving to hold her hand.   
“Yeah?” She smiled, squeezing it gently.   
“Are you okay?” Kara nodded, sitting up slowly.   
“Is it the baby?” He said, leaning in. 

“I think… you’re pregnant.” Alex said, whispering to her sister and Mon-El.   
“That isn’t possible. The Dominators said themselves.” Kara argued, standing back.   
“If it is, we have to hide this child.” Mon-El nodded, prepared to protect the unborn heir. 

“I think so. It’s what… five months?” 

A small bump had formed, still able to be hidden beneath a gown. In her thin, white nightgown, the bump was clearly visible. Mon-El helped her into a thick, green, hooded gown as the two continued their conversation.   
“Yeah, nearing six months.” She turned to face him.   
“We can’t hide it forever.”   
“But as long as we can is essential.” Mon-El argued, laying his hand on the bump.   
“Yes. I don’t know that I can lose her.” Kara confessed.   
“Her? It is definitely a boy.” The man teased, grinning.   
“I feel it in my gut.” She replied.   
“The same gut that sticks out fifty feet?”   
“Hey!” 

Kara walked slowly to the door of their room, teetering a little bit. She almost fell backwards when Alex threw open the door and ran inside. Her face was flushed, uncharacteristically panicked.   
“Kara! They want to use your DNA and have me as a carrier!” Alex almost yelled.   
“What?” Mon-El asked, the two turning white.   
“The female Dominator said this afternoon the process would start.”  
“We have to get out of here.” The man said with conviction.   
“Lena’s here. We can’t just leave her.” Kara said.   
“She might not even be alive, Kara. I last saw her ten months ago.” Alex argued. 

The three worked out a plan for escape over the alien equivalent of donuts and coffee. Alex would ask to return to her original cell and try to find Lena. Kara and Mon-El would use a guard’s shield and armor to find an escape pod. If Alex found Lena, she would have help to get back to a pod. It was perfectly formulated. 

***

Lena watched the samples shrivel and die again. The Dominators would be using Alex as a carrier, and Lena wanted to protect her friend. Thus far, she hadn’t been caught killing the samples. She would die here anyways; it was better if it were for a cause and to protect her friends and Supergirl. 

In six short hours, Alex would be brought in to be a carrier. ‘Carrier.’ The word left a bitter taste in her mouth. It was so cold, treating the person as if they weren’t actually a person. 

*** 

A loud crash shook the ship, pulling Kara from her light slumber. She had dozed off, trying to help with the escape. Without her powers, Kara felt so useless; she couldn’t catch a plane or melt metal. She was a human. Scratch that, she was a pregnant human. 

The crash was abrupt, starting alarms and sirens aboard the ship. Kara rolled over, sitting up on the couch. A panicked Mon-El came running through the door, stopping only to pull her carefully from the couch.   
“Where are we going?” Kara asked, attempting to keep up with him.   
“Alex found Lena. We are escaping.” He notified, dragging her along.   
“Now?” She asked, putting a hand to her abdomen.   
“Yes, we have no better time. Chaos has erupted.” 

The sound of gunfire came from the direction of the escape pods. Bullets bounced off the wall ahead of them. Human bullets, combatted by Dominator weaponry, stood very little chance. It was an impressive feat that the humans had gotten past the space weaponry. 

“Humans!” Kara stopped in her tracks, halting Mon-El.   
“Kara, if they hit you, they will kill you.” He argued.   
“They are humans; most likely here for us.” She was determined. “Find Alex and Lena, I will talk to the humans. I still remember everything, with or without my powers.” 

The Daxamite nodded, fear in his green eyes. She had conviction, quelling the majority of his fears. A quick peck on the lips reminded them both of their mission as Kara let her hair down, running towards the shower of bullets. He watched her go before taking his own path away from the danger; away from his fiancée turned wife (not officially, just pretty much).

Kara ran, ignoring the subtle pains in her abdomen. The gravity was weaker in the halls than on earth, facilitating her movements. The gravity of the two’s apartment was set to Earth strength, but out here, she felt weightless. 

Two familiar faces, dressed in tactical gear, came from around the corner. They stopped in their tracks, halting the others behind them, as she came into their view. She stood still for a moment, paused in her mind, as the others mirrored her. 

A voice sounded from the back of the group. The speaker was hidden from view, but Kara knew the voice anywhere. She called back, moving carefully around the men and their armor and their guns; all aimed at her. In a second, she saw him.   
“Winn!” The man grinned, pulling her in for a hug. The majority of the agents relaxed, lowering their weapons. Hank removed his mask, stepping towards the friends.   
“Well, Supergirl. You appear to have had a very productive ten months.” Hank raised his eyebrows.   
“No, you see, never mind. I will brief you – or Alex will - on the Dominators’ plans, but Mon-El, Lena Luthor, and Alex are still here.”   
“We are here for you, Supergirl.” Winn tried her patience.   
“Well, I am not leaving without them.” She glared at Hank; her blue eyes icy.   
“Agents! We are looking for Lena Luthor, Agent Danvers, and Mon-El of Daxam. This is a recall mission; do not engage unless threatened.” The Director bellowed.   
“Yes, sir.” Cries ran out, the heavy footsteps echoing. 

Slowly, Kara lost her hold on a solid image. The world was spinning, turning her about. It accelerated, throwing Kara off her feet. Her eyes closed, fading from consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara pulls herself to her feet. Looking around, she saw National City. It looked as it had when she left, but it was slightly different. New signs and buses crowd the streets. The street styles had changed, new hair and new clothing. Turning around, she crashes into a rushing teen. It was a rock hit, and both noticed. 

“Sorry, sorry!” The girl says, turning around. Both pairs of glasses had fallen, but the eyes staring back at her are undisputably unique. Kara knows those eyes and that smile. The smile she saw before leaving Krypton. That smile is her mother’s and those eyes stare back at her every morning in the mirror. 

“Who are you?” Kara asks gently. She hopes for an answer, an honest answer, but receives nothing more than a vague reply. “Anne. You?” The girl, Anne, shook Kara’s hand. “My name is Kara Danvers.” Terror and confusion painted the young girl’s face. Her brow crinkled in confusion, reflecting the same on Kara’s face. “What’s wrong?” Kara inquired, ready to fight. The girl did not appear to be a threat, but it was a mysterious time. “There is a fire, a few blocks away. I can hear the screams.” Anne responded, turning quickly. “Where is Supergirl?” A man near them asks no one in particular. “On her way.” Anne smiles, watching Supergirl fly up. Kara is confused, shaking her head and clearing her glasses in confusion. “J’onn?” Kara whispers under her breath, knowing if it were him, he’d hear her. “Problem!” The teen hisses, catching the ear of the heroine. “Bring her home.” Supergirl commands to an on looker, handing off a small child. Anne nods, turning back to Kara. 

The two walked, chatting lightly. When they approached the neighborhood, Kara stopped. It was in a building. Little apartments with the occasional family penthouse. Supergirl, Kara remembered, pulled people from the fire here.   
“Where are we?” She asked, feeling the cool wall beneath her hand.   
“We are at home.” The girl smiled, opening one of the doors with her fingerprint.   
“Home?”   
“I live here.” Anne grinned, kicking her shoes off. 

A young girl came around the corner. Her blue eyes matched Anne’s. Those eyes lit up when they saw Kara coming into sight.   
“Mommy!” Strong arms surrounded Kara’s legs at a superhuman speed.   
“Mommy?”   
“Laura, please don’t.” Anne sighed, pulling her sister off with ease and holding her on her hip.   
“That’s not Mommy?” Laura teared up, leaning into her sister’s shoulder.   
“Excuse me, I’m ‘Mommy’?” Kara asked again, a crinkle forming between her eyebrows.   
“You look like my mommy.” Laura informed, crossing her little arms. 

***

Kara wakes with a start, shaking in a cold sweat. The bed beside her is occupied, so she curls up into Mon-El's embrace. Someday, she might be 'Mommy.' Not yet, she hoped as she placed a shaking hand on her abdomen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know where I got the name 'Anne,' come hang out in the comments and we can laugh about it together. :-) Anyways, thanks for all the support I have gotten and thank-you for reading and reviewing. I love the feedback.
> 
> I promise next one will be longer, I just wanted to get this out there. I have one in the works, but it may take a bit of thought to figure out an ending with all of my homework and projects for the end of the year. :-) Thank-you for your feedback and support and reading. I love everyone of you!!!


End file.
